Would I be happy?
by emyy250
Summary: What if Jaunedice part 2 had gone differently? AU, now a story. Rated T for attempted suicide, self harm, and bullying.
1. Chapter 1

"I have an idea. Here, come with me!" Pyrrha pulled me with her and soon we were on a roof. The air was brisk and crickets chirped loudly. The view was nice enough for a clear night.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but-" Would I really be happy being a farmer or something? No, I wanted to be a warrior like all the fathers before me, but I just couldn't. The classwork, nearly getting killed in the Emerald Forest, getting picked on almost every week, it was too much. I shouldn't even be here at all. I was a failure.

"Jaune?" The redhead asked.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I may not have known you very long, but it's been nice." I pulled out my hidden dagger.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to stop me, but I jumped before she could. I stabbed myself in the gut muiltple times before I hit the ground and blacked out.

Jaune's POV End

Pyrrha's POV

"I didn't think he'd do that, jump. I wanted to help him be a better fighter!" I slumped in my chair.

"Who would thought? Jaune was really hiding his feelings a lot, you know. I mean, he has cuts all over his body! That couldn't have been good." Weiss said to no one. I glared at her.

"Whe- What happened... Oh no." Jaune was awake!

Pyrrha's POV End

Jaune's POV

I couldn't even die right! I knew I was an idiot and now, I'm in hospital. My team and Ruby's were here too. Great.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked. I looked away, "Jaune! Look at me!"

"What?" I sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She frowned.

"You won't understand." I folded my arms so they wouldn't see all the cuts.

"Try us." Blake piped up from the corner of the room.

"I don't owe you anything." I hissed.

"Maybe not Blake, but you do owe me." Pyrrha stood up and walked over to the chair next to my bed. I gulped.

"I guess I started worrying about getting into Beacon too often and cutting helped so much. It had become a habit once school started. Then I got bullied and it made it worse. Those were some scary nights, to be honest. Last night-" I was cut off.

"Last week." Ren said quietly.

"I was asleep a whole week?" I asked. Nora nodded.

"We were really worried, Jaune. I mean, the last thing you did was get punished as well." Pyrrha reminded me.

"It was a snap decision. Look, I won't do it again." Jump off a roof, that is.

"You're right, young man, you won't." Professor Ozpin was at the door.

"Sir, I-" I started.

"Everyone out. I will inform you of your roles later." The silver haired man had everyone leave. Ruby tried to be the last one, but Pyrrha pushed her out because she was taking up the doorway. She closed the door after she waved.

"Sir, I'll handle the stress better next time. They don't have... Don't have to get involved. Nobody needs to worry about plain old me." I sounded so lame. But they couldn't get involved.

"Jaune, I know you're hurt and upset." He said softly.

"I just got stressed is all. Nothing more." I started to make a gesture, but stopped so my bare arms wouldn't get looked at.

"They told me about the bullying." He looked me in the eyes.

"They what?! I was doing fine." I growled.

"I heard you telling them you weren't. 'Those were some scary nights, to be honest.' You aren't fine. You won't handle the stress better. You will start cutting again if you get the chance. These are facts." He said.

"I'm a failure! Look at me, I screwed up a soild suicide attempt. That should have been enough to kill!" I yelled.

"Jaune, your aura protected you. Those stabs aren't as deep as they should have been. Your body didn't want you to die." Ozpin sat next to the bed.

"Great, now my body is against me, too. When do I go home? You probably don't want a suicidal kid at your school." I bit at him.

"You just chose how to cope wrong. You're going home, yes, but only to take a break from what caused this." He tried to make going home sound nice.

"I don't want to go home! I'll be put on suicide watch 24/7. They'll all be like, 'Jaune, what happened? Tell us your feelings.' Who stopped me from dying, huh? My life will be horrible now, thanks to them." I huffed.

"We want you to get better. You can overcome this. Suicide is not the answer. Hurting yourself isn't ok." Ozpin was trying to keep from covering his face with his hands.

"I hate this! Why do they care? Why do you care? I just want the pain stop. Why won't it stop?" I sniffed and felt tears fall down my face. Ozpin waited until I stopped crying.

"I'll let you rest now." He left. I sighed and looked at the celling.

2 months later

"Jaune! We missed you!" Ruby hugged me tightly. I felt the youngest wounds ache.

"Ruby, you're hugging too hard." Yang told her. She recoiled quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I got excited." The cloaked girl frowned.

"It's ok, Ruby. I missed you too." I coughed.

"I think it's our turn to visit with him." Pyrrha took my hand and lead me back to our dorm. It was the same as I remember if a bit tidier.

"You're back!" Nora cheered.

"Guys, I kinda want to nap so..." I trailed off.

"We'll celebrate later." Ren finished.

"Thanks." I changed and went to my bed. I heard them decide who was going stay with me. It was fine. I just was really glad for the change in scenery after two months of being home.

Jaune's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Possible eating disorder**

Chapter 2

Dinnertime

Jaune's POV

I groaned and pushed away my food. Nora frowned, "I told you all the coffee was going to make you full."

"Still don't care." I lied and said it had months since I had coffee. Half lied, it had been awhile, just not as long as I said. Sometimes I ate a lot and others times I just couldn't. This was one of the no food days.

"Jaune, eat something. It's been hours since you got back." Pyrrha frowned.

"Guys, it's fin-" I said.

"Now, Jaune." Ren watched as I picked up my fork and put a piece of meatloaf in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but I chewed and swallowed instead. It felt sticky in my throat.

"There, I ate." I slammed the fork down.

"More." He frowned sternly.

"Didn't you hear Nora? The coffee made me full." I reminded him.

"I don't care." The ninja boy waited.

"Do you want two more pieces of meatloaf or three forkfuls of mashed potatoes?" Pyrrha asked. It was a trick. A dirty trick to make me think I had a choice.

"... Meatloaf." I took a much smaller piece, but it didn't go unnoticed. They made me make the last piece the size of the first. I felt gross. I shouldn't have eaten at all today.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Pyrrha smiled. I pushed the tray away and rested my head on the table.

"Yeah, it was so easy." I snarked.

"Let's go back to the dorm." Nora suggested.

"Let's." I dragged myself up and followed them. I read the new comic I got earlier and we were winding down for the night when Pyrrha got a call.

"Excuse me." She left.

Jaune's POV End

Pyrrha's POV

I opened my scroll and Ozpin's face appeared, "Professor! I didn't expect you to be calling."

"Yes, Miss Nikos, I imagine you weren't excepting me. How is Jaune?" He asked.

"Um, he was kinda tired when he got here so he took a nap. He drank a lot of coffee while we were doing stuff in the afternoon. Dinner, dinner didn't go so great. He only ate three bites of meatloaf. He's reading right now." I explained.

"I see. Keep an eye on the coffee. It's not a good sign. Trying to substitute food with something hot." He rested his chin on his hands.

"Will do, sir." I said.

"Pyrrha, he is a bad place right now and most likely will say things he doesn't mean when he gets emotional. That doesn't mean to let him get away with it." He told me.

"I know." I said, frowning.

"Remember I'm here for all you. Recovery is not an easy path for all involved. I have to go now." He hung up and I rejoined the team and got ready for bed.

Pyrrha's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Go to sleep

Pyrrha's POV

"Hhn, ah!" Jaune tossed and turned in his sleep.

"Make him stop!" Nora complained.

"We need to sleep, too." Ren added.

"Guys, I don't think awaking him will work if he's just going to go back to sleep and start making noise again." I told them.

"Then what should we do? Rock him until he calms down? Hold him?" Nora asked.

"Um, I guess that's better than my plan." I was going to drag him out to the hall and let him sleep out there.

"Who's going to hold him? Not it." The mostly black haired boy sat up.

"Not it!" The cheerful girl flopped back into bed.

"I'm remembering this." I frowned at where their beds were supposed to be.

"Just don't let him scream, ok?" Ren asked, going back to bed.

I went over to Jaune's bed and climbed over the boy. He rolled over and knocked me on my side, landing next to him. I got under the covers so I could hold him better. Snaking one arm under our leader, I put his head on my chest and stroked his hair with my other hand. It was soft and fluffy.

"Wiess?" He mumbled.

"It's me, Pyrrha. Go to sleep, ok? I'll be here if you need me." I whispered in his ear.

"Pyrrha..." Jaune nuzzled his face into my brown and gold nightshirt. I felt his warm breath through my shirt. It felt kinda good.

"That's right, Jaune. Sleep." I ignored the whisper squeals of Nora, saying that me holding Jaune was adorable.

Ren hushed her, "Don't wake him!"

"Guys, go to sleep. Shh, everything's fine." I soothed the blond. He let out a whimper. I hummed a lullaby for him, but the others went silence before he did. I felt his arm go over my side and sleepily grab my hair. I smiled and continued to hum to him until we both fell asleep.

Pyrrha's POV End

Jaune's POV

My scroll rang and I tried to grab it, but it stopped before I could answer it, "Huh?"

"Hello? Oh, Professor Ozpin! No, no, this is Jaune's scroll. I just picked it up by accident. Jaune, are you up?" Pyrrha shook me... from the side. I looked and saw she was laying next to me.

"Pyrrha, what're you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"Um, here! It's for you!" She roughly put my scroll to my ear and scrambled out of my bed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Weird. Hello, uh, Ozpin?" I asked.

"I was calling to remind you about our session today. It's at 9:30. But I think you should go figure out what's going with the, uh, sleeping arrangements." Ozpin coughed.

"Ok. I'll see you then. Bye." I hung up and looked at the redhead.

"Jaune, you were having trouble sleeping so, so I, um, held you and hummed a lullaby so... You'd sleep better!" She stammered and blushed.

"You... held me?" I did feel safe in my dream, which was weird, I had been having nightmares for awhile.

"YES! I did. Ren and Nora didn't want to so I did." She calmed down.

"Well, uh, thanks. I slept pretty good. No nightmares." I told her.

"Don't mention it." She smiled nervously.

"Aw, I knew I should've taken that picture before going back to bed." Nora rubbed her eyes.

"I had to hide her scroll. You're welcome." Ren was dressed and doing some school work.

"Headphones on!" I commanded. Nora plugged her headphones in and turned on her music after Ren tossed her scroll back, "Um, Ren if you could not..."

"Got it." He nodded.

"You did what you thought was best. And it's not that big of a deal. My sisters used to cuddle me all the time." I smiled.

"Cu-Cuddle?!" She gasped.

"Backpedal, Jaune." Ren said.

"Uh, let's go get breakfast! Maybe Ruby and the others are there! Nora, get dressed! We're getting breakfast soon!" I yelled at her.

"Ooo, breakfast!" She zoomed out of bed and got her clothes on.

"I'll go change in the bathroom." I took my clothes to the bathroom and changed. Coming back out, I saw Pyrrha just get her shirt on. I lead them to the cafeteria and we got our food and found Ruby's team waving at us.

"Jaune! Over here!" Ruby yelled. We sat across from them. I guess Pyrrha felt better because she sat next to me.

I was eating and listening to the chatter when I felt a hand go around my waist and a pressure on my shoulder. Turning my head, I saw red hair and felt it brush my lips. She smelled like strawberries and a hint of spice. I'm not sure what, but it was mild enough not to overwhelm.

"Aww! Take a picture, take a picture!" Nora whisper squealed. Pyrrha was disturbed and startled, pulling away from me as fast as she could.

"No! No pictures!" She blushed and bent very low to hide her face from everyone.

"Pyr." I started and she looked at me, kinda confused, "I thought that'd be a good nickname."

"It is! I l-like it." She shot up and looked at me, touching my upper arm.

"Good," I smiled, "Well, like I told you before, it's fine."

"This happened before?" Ruby asked. Yang smacked her.

"Oh my god." Pyrrha covered her face with her hands.

"Guys, can we leave this alone? I'll talk with you later, Nora. So, I wasn't paying attention, what were we talking now?" I let them fill me in and then everyone kinda forgot about it.

I finished breakfast and then went to Ozpin's office. He was waiting for me with a foldable chair for me to sit on. I sat down.

"Jaune, this is your time to talk. I would like it focus on your feelings and worries, but I understand if that's not possible right away." He explained.

"Um, I didn't have a nightmare today. That was nice." I couldn't really think of anything else.

"What are your nightmares about?" He asked.

"Uh, sometimes, everyone's mad at me for living and they don't want to deal with me anymore. In others, they're making fun of me and won't leave me alone. Once, I saw my team die. It was awful. I couldn't help them because I was in the hospital and then everyone blamed me. I hate the ones where I have to fight Ruby's team and mine." I hadn't ever told anyone about them before. It felt weird.

"And how long have you been having these nightmares?" Ozpin asked next like I thought he would.

"Um, since I- my, uh, suicide attempt." I said softly.

"I see. Why didn't you have one today?" The silver haired man questioned.

"Well, Pyrrha held me and hummed lullabies. I guess I was making a lot of noise." I shurgged.

"Is that why she answered your scroll?" He rested his chin on his hands.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, we'll work on getting rid of the nightmares so you won't need Miss Nikos to... hold you." He said, slightly uncomfortably.

The rest of the session was trying to recount the nightmares as best I could. It was difficult to remember everything, but I think I did a good enough job. Then it was over and I went back to the dorm and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nora's idea

"Jaune, can I talk to you?" Pyrrha asked when she got back.

"Uh, sure." I got up from my bed.

"I wanted to help you with your fighting skills when- when you... jumped." She looked upset.

"That's not your fault. I was the one who decided to." I told her firmly.

"I-" She looked at me and saw that I wasn't going to let her blame herself, "I want to help you become a better fighter if, if you'll let me."

"Like sword stuff?" I asked.

"Like everything stuff." She smiled a little.

"I guess I do need the extra practice. Sounds great. When do we start?" I smiled at her.

"When I find a new practicing spot." She rubbed the back of head.

"New?" I cocked my head in confusion.

"Yeah..." She frowned slowly.

"I don- I guess I messed that up too." I looked away.

"Jaune," She demanded. I looked up, "That was my fault."

"What if you put a fence in? Around the edge of the roof." Nora popped in.

"Nora." Ren tried to drag her out of the dorm, but the girl was not going.

"That... actually sounds ok." Pyrrha thought about it.

"Where would we get a fence?" I asked.

"I dunno. The fence store?" Nora shrugged.

"Pyr, if we get the fence, can we use the roof?" I looked at her.

"I suppose... As long as you don't go over it." She added.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Wait, we should go talk to Ozpin about it. Maybe he wants a fence there, too." Pyrrha said slowly.

"Now?" Ren asked.

"I don't see why not to." She said and we went to Ozpin's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting the fence

"You want a fence put on the roof?" Ozpin asked. We nodded.

"Yes." Pyrrha smiled at him.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Um, well, it was kinda super easy to get to the edge so maybe if there's if a fence, it'll discourage... jumping." I scratched my head.

"A big, tall one that's hard to climb." Nora added.

"Well, it would be for the better of the students," He hummed. We waited, "Miss Nikos?"

"Yes?" She faltered.

"Don't leave Jaune alone up there." He requested.

"No, never! I would never leave him alone. O-on the roof." She declared.

"Wait, how'd you know we were going up there?" I frowned.

"She told me what happened that night." He replied.

"So, we getting the fence or what?" Nora chirped.

"Yes, I'm going to have the fence put in. You've all expressed concern and I will act accordingly." He said in his teacher voice. We looked at each other and smiled a little.

About two-ish weeks later

The moon was high in the sky and shining bright through the silver chain link fence as I was knocked on my butt. My tall, green eyed partner giggled a little, standing over me, "Jaune, did you really think you could knock me over like that?"

"Um, I was hoping." I took her hand and got up.

"We'll work on it. Let's give your tailbone a break for the night." She held my hand so I wouldn't be too far behind her as we went to the door and back to our room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Strawberries and Iron

"Jaune, you haven't touched your food." Pyrrha nodded to the plate of chicken nuggets and fries.

"I have too. Just not a lot." I picked up a fry. She waited for me to eat it. I slowly dipped it in the sauce and put in my mouth. I chewed and swallowed.

"Here." Pyr held a spoon with some yogurt with strawberries and granola on it. I let her put the spoon in my mouth without thinking.

"I wanna be fed too! Wiess, feed me." Ruby demaned.

"Wh-what?! Do you know how unsanitary that is? Pyrrha, look at what you did." Wiess whined as Ruby tried to eat the piece of food on her fork.

"Did you like it?" She ignored the white haired girl.

"It's good." I liked the slight sweetness and crunchy granola bits.

"Eat at least half of your food and I'll let you have more." She told me. I sighed and did what she said before someone force fed me. They could, I knew it was an option. The fries and chicken nuggets were kinda salty and I missed the yogurt.

"That's good, Jaune. Open up." She stopped me and had her spoon ready. I eagerly accepted the yogurt and let the new texture and flavor overtake my tastebuds.

After a few more bites, Yang slammed her drink on the table and Pyr accidently got yogurt on my lips. She shrugged and said sorry. I was going to lick it off when my partner got close to my face.

"Pyr?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. My bad. I spaced." She backed up. Nora and Yang groaned as I licked the yogurt off my lips. Blake made a sad noise.

"It's fine. You should have the rest anyway." I told her. She smiled and put the spoon in her mouth.

"You know, sharing straws and spoons is indirectly kissing." Ren added.

"Kiss?!" Pyr blushed.

"C'mon, Ren, really?" I berated him. He shrugged and sipped his drink. I felt her bury her face in my hoodie.

"Sorry about getting close to your face." She muttered.

"It's fine. So, um, is your shampoo scented or do you just smell like strawberries and spice?" I asked while breathing in and laying my head on hers.

"Um... Naturally, I guess." She shrugged and I felt her move. I let her up and her lips touched my cheek. They were soft and slightly sticky from the yogurt. Mine were probably worse. She almost kept them against my cheek for a second until she realized her lips were sticky and backed away, blushing almost worse now.

"Pyr, both our lips are sticky. We shared your yogurt, 'member? I can wash your brushmark off." I touched my cheek. It wasn't that bad, but there was a difference. She smiled shyly.

"Aw." Nora frowned and looked at Ren.

"No, that's something they do on their own." He told her. What did that mean?

"Just one hour!" She cried.

"Yeah, an hour in the cl-" Yang smiled wickly.

"No." I said clearly. They looked at me and Nora pouted, but huffed a "fine". Pyr smirked at our team mate and ate her yogurt.

"Why don't you listen when I say no?" Ruby asked Wiess.

"You were hogging the desks! I need to use them, too!" The white haired girl retorted.

We finished our dinner and went back to our dorm. I made sure Ren wouldn't tease Pyrrha too badly again made Nora promise not to trap us anywhere. She agreed after a few attempts. I played on my scroll while the others did stuff before bed. Then it was getting closer to lights out so we all changed. I felt comfy in my footie pj's.

"Jaune?" Pyr asked.

"Yeah?" I looked at her. She was in her brown and gold shirt and red booty shorts.

"Are... your scars the reason for those?" She gestured to the bunny on my chest. Ren and Nora stopped moving around.

"Um, just an added benefit, I guess. I've had these for a bit." I never really thought about it. Why didn't they notice my scars sooner? I guess I was covered most of the time.

"We can get you new night clothes when you feel ready." She smiled nicely.

"What's wrong with these?" I asked.

"They are a little worn around the elbows and knees. And look, there's a stain. And another! Mmm, you know, these are gross. You can borrow Ren's spare," Nora pointed out all the old, razor made bloodstains on the sleeves and dug through the boy's drawer and got out a blue pj bottom, "Got it!" She sang.

"It's been washed! These are all old, honest." I swore to her. She tossed the pants at me and got a stern look.

"We'll get you new footies tomorrow. Just wear those for tonight." Ren promised.

"Fine." I changed again and added a tee shirt. I got in bed and closed my eyes.

Jaune's POV End

Pyrrha's POV

"Hgh! Don't look! Stop!" Jaune yelled in his sleep.

"Pyrrha, go snuggle with Jaune again!" Nora whined.

"He must be stressed about his scars showing." Ren said.

I sighed and got up. Laying next to Jaune, I put his head to my chest again and whispered softly for him to sleep and hummed again. He calmed down and muttered something. I felt his arm go around my waist. I played with his hair in a soothing manner, for him as well as myself. His hair felt just as nice as it had before.

"Good night, Jaune." I pressed my lips to his forehead before I got too tired and fell asleep.

Pyrrha's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pyrrha's babe

I woke up feeling very warm. I opened my eyes and Pyrrha was clinging to me! Her head was on my chest and I felt her breathing, deeply and softly. I couldn't move my legs at all because one of her legs was over mine. She nuzzled me and tightened her grip.

"Ooo!" I hissed. She didn't notice and sighed contently.

"Ren! Ren, please! I won't post it." Nora stood above my bed. Ren was trying to get her scroll away from her.

"Guys, I'm up." I told them softly.

"Oh, hi, Jau-une. Did you sleep ok?" Nora smiled too widely.

"Jaune…" Pyr muttered.

"Um, not at first, but I slept better for the rest of the night." I stroked Pyrrha's long, soft hair.

"That's good." The short haired girl nodded.

"Huh?" Pyr asked sleepily. She straightened out and we were laying side-by-side now.

"Morning, Pyr. I guess I had another nightmare again, huh?" I turned to look at her.

"You did, but it's ok! I don't mind holding you! Uh, I mean, um…" She blushed.

I chuckled, "I'm glad you're ok with comforting me."

"Always." She smiled.

"Ren, they're too cute! I'm gonna die!" Nora made her friend catch her as she swooned. He rolled his eyes and got booped on the nose then smiled.

"Ok, let's change and go eat. Then maybe we can could go somewhere after breakfast. Oh, my session with Professor Ozpin… After that, then." I remembered.

"Sounds great." Pyr gave me another quick nuzzle, I don't think she realized it, and got out of my bed.

We changed and went to breakfast. I had eggs and toast for my meal. Pyrrha finished before me and she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled a little and kept eating. I felt her hand on my thigh and her thumb move back and forth.

"Hey, I haven't seen Cardin in while. Where'd he go?" I saw his team over at another table, but not him.

"Oh, there was an accident. He broke both his legs pretty badly." Ruby explained, slightly nervous.

"What?" I put my fork down.

"Yeah, it was really weird. I guess he fell down some stairs or something. Forget him. Keep eating, babe." Pyr said absently, her voice reverberating on my neck and lips gently touching me.

"Babe?" I repeated.

"Mm-hmm." I felt her lips trail up to my jaw.

"Uhh…" I felt hot around my cheeks.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"No, don't do it!" Nora threw a napkin at her.

Pyr nibbled my jawline now and kissed her way to my lips, "What are you doing?"

She froze and looked at me, her lips still on the corner of my mouth, "Oh my Grimm! I'm so sorry, Jaune!" She pulled back amazingly fast, blushing a deep red, "I should go."

"Pyr, wait!" I grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked back at me, "Do… Do you like me?"

"Yes, Jaune. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them- that I'm on a level they can't simply attain. When we met, you didn't even know my name and treated me like anyone else, not a celebrity. And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. You see me for me. I like that about you," She had calmed down while she talked, now back to her normal coloring, "And you're cute."

I thought about what she said, "You don't care I'm not as good as you?"

"Jaune, you're fine the way you are! We'll just improve together, ok? Get to your session." She looked at her scroll.

"Aw, what? Already?" I checked and it was 9:35, "We'll talk more later! Promise!" I ran to get to Ozpin's office before it got even later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nightmares and Kisses

I made it Ozpin's office and he was sitting at desk, waiting, "I'm sorry. I didn't check the time-"

"I knew this would happen one day, Jaune. It's all right. Let's get started." He reassured. I sat down and caught my breath.

"I started to have a nightmare, but it kinda morphed into a good dream." I shrugged. It was really weird.

"Miss Ni-" I nodded, "What do you by "started to have a nightmare"?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I've had footie pj's for a while and they covered my scars, but I didn't really notice until Pyrrha pointed it out. Then Nora saw all the old bloodstains and decided it was gross so they convinced me to wear Ren's spare night pants. I wore a tee shirt with it, but it wasn't enough. I dreamed everyone was sneering or laughing at my scars. It was really stressful." I frowned.

"When did it change into a good dream?" He asked, thinking.

"Well, it was kinda slow, but I remember her scent," He raised his eyebrow, "Her hair smells strawberries and spice. Anyway, I remember her scent made all the negativity go quiet and then I was transported to a fire warmed cabin with her humming to me." I don't think I should tell him she was in her nightclothes.

"I see." He hummed.

"And I felt ok, like I could face anything with her on my side. She's done so much for me, I don't think she knows, and I'm glad she's cares enough about me to comfort me." I said, remembering that she kissed me at breakfast.

"Jaune?" He said softly.

"I'm fine! It's-it's just she, uh, kissed me and said she liked me because I treated her like a normal person." I spilled the beans.

"I… do suppose she would want that from a partner. Jaune, relationships like this, getting involved with your Huntress partner, are common, but secretly tricky and need to be thought out first. I won't stop you, but think about it. Understand?" Ozpin said, man-to-man.

"No, I totally get it. People bond easily with their partners. The risks are high and you need to be on your A game." I said.

"Good." He nodded.

We didn't talk about Pyrrha again for the whole session, which was good, because I didn't want to anymore. I had to do my exercises then I was done for the day. Pyr met me at the lobby of the tower. We walked out then went to town to get new footie pj's for me. It took a long time, but finally, I found some plain blue ones and a white one with a pale yellow duck on it and ducks on the feet. We got home and relaxed for a bit when Pyr tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I looked up.

"Can we talk now? About this morning?" She waited nervously.

"Oh, sure!" I sat up, "Um, how?"

"Say something encouraging!" Nora shouted.

"You're the kind of person I would like have in my life. Someone I can joke with and tease as well as be serious with. I really want to be with you and sho… share moments with you." She blushed light pink.

"Having you by my side is something I can't fully express how grateful it makes me. Especially now. You're willing to see me at my worst and vulnerable. Not a lot of girls would." I smiled lightly.

"Oh, Jaune!" She covered her mouth. I got up, did that upset her, "I meant that in-"

She hugged me, "I know what you meant."

"G-good." I hugged back.

"AWW!" Nora cooed.

"Nora." Ren berated with a smile on his face.

"Maybe after practice, I could finish what I started this morning." Pyr purred in my ear.

I blushed, "R-really?"

I heard Ren laugh while trying to keep Nora from squealing.

That night after practice

Pyr teased me, caressing my face with her hand and pressing her forehead on mine. She was so close! She giggled as she let her lips touch mine. They were soft and eager. I kissed back and felt her hand slide downward, dancing on my abs and chest. I pressed my body against hers. She was surprised, but accepted it and tugged my hair a little. I felt her adjust under me and her lips left mine, kisses going to my neck and jawbone. I growled in frustration as I realized I couldn't kiss her neck because of her choker so I settled for kissing near her earlobe. Then she flipped us over and I was on the bottom. We locked lips and deepened the kiss. She made me arc my back just to keep me on my toes, so to speak.

I heard her moan, "Jaune…" It was so sexy.

"Pyr." I said gruffly.

She showed her appreciation a little more and then reluctantly got off me. I looked at her with desire filled eyes, "I know, but one of us has to be responsible."

"No one would blame you." I let her help me up.

"Don't make this any harder than it is." She pecked my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whispers

 _"I can't believe it, Pyrrha Nikos is dating her partner."_ I heard someone whisper.

 _"What? Him? No way!"_ Another person said in disbelief.

 _"I saw her kiss him yesterday."_ I heard a new person.

"Jaune, you ok?" Pyr asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled.

 _"He'll just drag her down. He's the worst in our class. She should find someone better."_

 _"Isn't Jaune the one that jumped off the roof?"_

 _"She likes leaders, huh? I'm better than him. I can actually attack Grimm."_

 _"Pyrrha is probably dating him so he won't try to commit suicide again."_ The faceless whispers kept going.

"Is it just me or is anyone feeling like there's a tension in the air?" Yang asked.

"It's there all right." I mumbled.

"Oh, ok." She said in relief.

 _"I don't know why they let Jaune come back. He clearly can't handle being a Huntsman."_

 _"She's dating the goofball? What does she see?"_

 _"They'll break up. Trust me."_

"Guys, I don't think I can do this today." I gluped.

"Wh-" Ren stopped Pyr from asking me and got up. I did too, leaving my food behind.

We got to a quieter part of the hall, "They were talking me and Pyrrha. I couldn't… couldn't-"

"Take it. I heard them, too. People are jealous and vicious. She loves you, no matter what they say, Jaune." Ren reassured.

"It's just so hard." I said.

"Do you want to talk to Professor Ozpin about it?" He reached for his scroll.

"Maybe later. I don't want to go near people right now." That drained me more than it should have.

"Of course." He opened the door to our dorm. I walked in and lied in my bed for a bit until I accidently took a nap.

I woke up with Pyrrha holding me from behind. She noticed my stirring and let me up, "It's lunchtime. Ren went to eat. He told me why you left. I should have known people would gossip about my relationship. It's the life of a celebrity. I'm sorry, Jaune."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just they kept saying you could do better and that I'm not able to handle being a Huntsmen. That you're dating me out of pity. Someone said "They'll break up. Trust me." so confidently. Like they wanted it to end soon." I hung my head.

"Jaune, the only ones who decide to end our relationship is us. I'm dating you because you have shown you care for me, not my status. Go talk to Ozpin, ok? Before dinner." She asked of me.

"Sure." I got out my scroll and called him.

"Jaune?" The cane user asked.

"Um, when can I come see you? People are gossiping and I don't know how to handle it." I waited nervously. Pyr rubbed my back.

"You can come in now." He told me.

"Ok, thanks." I hung up, "He said I could go in now."

"I'll walk you there." She slid out of bed.

We went to the tower and I rode the elevator to Ozpin's office. He had my chair out and I sat down. I told him everything I had heard other students say and he taught me how to cope with the negative comments. After I got the basics down, he told me to come in immediately after I thought I needed to talk to him. I said I would, but it wouldn't be easy. I went to the last class of the day and then had dinner with everyone. I focused on my friends instead the whispers. Dinner was much better than breakfast.

We were hanging out in our dorm. Pyr was holding me and playing with my hair. Ren was distracting Nora as best he could. Nora was playing on her scroll, but I had a feeling she had an ear on us.

"Pyr, we're going to face a lot of bumps and turmoil. I have my issues and stuff. It's going to hard." I said softly.

"I know, Sweetie. I'm not perfect either. We'll go day-by-day." She kissed the back of my head.

"I'm glad I didn't die though. I don't think I would be happy in the afterlife." I chuckled.

"And don't ever scare me like that again, got it, mister?" She said mostly stern.

"Just help me be a better person and you won't have to worry… As much." I kissed her arm.

"Of course. We're Huntsmen so I'll always worry a little." Pyrrha added.

"I love you." I turned around and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you, too." She said before we kissed again.


End file.
